


Good Day, Mr. Wolf

by TheSiren913



Category: Big Bad Wolf - Fandom, Fairytales, Little Red Riding Hood - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sexy, Smut, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913
Summary: A sexy spin on a classic.





	

She heard her own breathing, nothing more. The night sounds of the forest were strangely silent, the moon full overhead, and her heart pounded as she tried to focus on getting back to the village.

What had she been thinking, leaving so late? Red knew that the forest was no place to be when the sun went down. But as usual, she had gotten distracted, picking wild flowers in the grotto for her mother. She felt a nice gesture was in order, after the squabble they had this morning. Red had turned 19 not but a week ago, and Mama still insisted on treating her like an infant. Their fights happened more and more frequently lately, but Red always felt contrite afterwards. Mama just wanted what was best for her.

She adjusted her red hood over her head. The night air was cool on her face. She used the chill to steady herself, to calm the pounding of her heart. 

A twig snapped.

_What was that???_

She spun wildly around, but there was nothing in sight. Red stood still a moment. Just the wind rustling leaves overhead. She shook her head at her paranoia and continued on.

There it was again.

Again, she stopped. She had reached a place where the trees were thick, and she couldn't see very far. She was still a good ways from home.

A low growl sounded behind her.

Not bothering to look, she tore off through the trees, running as fast as she could. The growls continued, along with the crackling and snapping of underbrush behind her.

"Oh please, please!" She cried, frantically flying as fast as her feet could carry her, until-

"OOMPH!"

A raised tree root had caught her foot and sent her sprawling to the ground. Her basket and flowers scattered. Frightened out of her mind, she rolled over and saw him.

He stood, towering, against a tree a few feet from her. His gold eyes glittered in the shadows. She had heard stories about his kind before. Men cursed with the moon sickness that turned them into ravenous beasts... But she had been fortunate enough to never see one, and chalked it up to legend. Yet here, now, was one standing a stone's throw away from her.

Her breath hitched as he stepped closer, slowly, and she knew she couldn't get away. As he drew near, she saw the claws, like daggers, protruding from his hands, The gray fur on the back of his arms and head, the slavering fangs in his mouth. His face was strangely human, as if he were only half transformed. He made no sound, just stared her down, looking hungry. Red felt her pulse flying like a frightened rabbit's. Trembling, she felt the THUD of his hands hitting the dirt on either side of her face, the warmth of his body lowered to hers, and he sniffed her. 

Praying that her scream would stay lodged in her throat, she waited. Her dagger had been in the basket, which was lying too far out of reach. The werewolf smelled her, up her neck, her hair, then down to her chest. Her cloak was open, and her décolletage was open to the chill. He reached it and snuffled eagerly, then down to her waist. Her petticoats were above her thighs from the fall. Red felt his body shift, and he moved until his face was within inches of hers again. 

_What... Oh!_

Red tried hard not to gasp as she felt it, hard against her leg. Her chest rose and fell with heavy breath, and she suddenly understood what she had to do. What she found herself wanting to do.

slowly, ever so slowly, she snaked her hand down to grasp it. It was huge, hard, and throbbing. He whimpered as she took it in her hand, and as her eyes met his, she knew exactly what he wanted. She stroked the length of him, feeling him grind against her, his massive frame nearly crushing her. She would have to be so careful. And yet... She felt excited, horrifyingly, as she imagined what was sure to happen next. And then she shrieked.

The wolf tore her petticoat, her skirt now in tatters down the sides of her, exposing her entirely in the front. Red was lifted off the ground as he threw her legs over his shoulders and stood. She felt her body slam backwards into a tree as he buried his long tongue deep within her, tasting her, a feeling that was both terrifying and...amazing. He licked and prodded and sucked at her desperately, and she lost herself in the sensation, almost forgetting the danger she was in. The pleasure was more than she could bear, and her scream that had lodged in her throat dissolved into moans. Red gripped the tree behind her, rocking her hips into his face, at this moment not caring if this was how it was supposed to end.

_What a way to go._

But all at once, her hips were pushed back, and she was set down until she stood, her back against the oak behind her. Her lip trembled, and she found his mouth crushing hers, surprisingly human, apart from the fangs, and tasted herself on his lips. And all at once, she felt it again. It was impossibly big, solid against her groin, and she quaked. She cried out as he entered her, hard, no time to adjust or ease into it. And she came almost immediately. The fullness within her hit nerves that she never knew she had, as he thrusted into her, whimpering, growling, slamming into her with force. 

"Oh God, oh my God..."

Time stood still, and all she could focus on was the feeling, the sensation of the warmth of his body, the absolute power he had over her, and the completely overwhelming feel of his member inside of her. She kissed him back eagerly, completely willing to have this creature annihilate her like this. Again, he lifted her off the ground, just enough to hold her up as he pounded into her. He raised a claw as if to strike her, and she turned her head to shut her eyes tight, and then opened them in shock as he sliced the front of her corset open, her breasts now free to the night air. He grasped at them, feeling her wildly racing heartbeat, and whined. 

_He looked at her, now bathed in moonlight, her beautiful body unblemished. His golden eyes drank in the sight of her mouth, parted slightly, gasping for breath as she gave into her pleasure a second time. She clenched around him in her orgasm, her hands scrambling against his chest and behind his head, seeking more._

_If only she knew how many times he had seen her, known that he must have her. The animal in him would not let him rest until he had been with his perfect mate._

Her eyes met his, and she looked, surprised, at the tenderness and desperation she saw there. She knew she had seen those eyes before, but at the moment, she couldn't focus on anything. Red's body had betrayed her, and now all she wanted was for this to continue until she couldn't possibly stand again. Forget running or escaping.

And satisfaction was hers. The werewolf did something surprising. Instead of crushing her again, he simply leaned backward, never pulling out of her, and brought her down on top of him. At this point, Red was all too happy to oblige.

The wolf was deep inside of her, and he had brought something to life within her. She swiveled her hips, brought her feet beneath her into a crouch over him, and raised and lowered herself on to him. She found herself whimpering, climbing again. He held her hips, rocking into her, resisting the urge to howl into the night. It wasn't until she had found her orgasm, thrown her head back, and come again that the howl escaped into the night- and it wasn't from him. 

Red opened her eyes in shock as the sound escaped her mouth. She looked down at him, seeing his eyes alight with mirth. 

At once, she was on her back. Again, he pounded into her, relentlessly, until he too howled into the night sky. 

 _And now his mate was chosen. She had responded and the wolf within her had awakened._  


End file.
